


Witnessed, not understood

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic Available, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean watches Mark and Eduardo, but doesn't necessarily understand what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witnessed, not understood

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Увидеть, но не понять](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865969) by [LadyOfTheFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheFlowers/pseuds/LadyOfTheFlowers)



> For a prompt at [mark_eduardo](http://community.livejournal.com/mark_eduardo/24101.html?thread=346149#t346149) on LJ: _someone witnesses a moment of intimacy (preferably not sexytimes, just genuine intimacy) between the two, and realize that they've got it all wrong_

It’s not even eight in the morning, so the house is pretty quiet. Sean is only awake because he hasn’t gone to bed yet.

There’s the tapping of keys coming from the other room and Sean laughs. Typical. Fucking Mark. He would admire the guy’s stamina it wasn’t constantly being applied towards just one thing. One vital thing, sure, but there are things out there other than Facebook. Parties, and great wine and truly beautiful woman. Mark seems to be missing that.

Mark is sitting on the couch. He’s not alone. Eduardo is lying sideways beside him. He got in last night and after the traditional passive-aggressive argument with Mark, he had disappeared to one of the bedrooms. Mark had gone back to coding, and Sean had gone out to the party.

Sean moves across the room. Quietly - he’s not an idiot.

Mark is wired-in, with his headphones on. Which doesn’t really surprise Sean – history so far doesn’t indicate that Mark pays any more attention to Eduardo just because he happens be on the right coast for once. Sean could almost feel sorry for the bastard.

Eduardo’s feet are tucked under Mark’s leg. That’s interesting. Of course, it’s possible – likely – that Mark hasn’t noticed.

Mark pulls his headphones away from one ear. “You’re falling asleep on me.”

Sean can only see the back of Eduardo’s head. Eduardo murmurs, “Yeah.”

Mark says, “I made you coffee.” He grabs the cup, one-handed, from the table, and puts it carefully in Eduardo’s hands. Then he drags his headphones back on.

Eduardo curls his fingers around the cup and props his textbook up on his knees. He slides down further onto the couch. After that it’s all just page-turning and typing.

This is the first time Sean realises that whatever that is, it’s not _entirely_ one-sided. He readjusts his perspective and acts accordingly.

The next time he’s wrong, Mark’s cheeks are two red spots on pale skin and he’s saying, “You didn’t have to be that rough on him.”

The last time Mark says, “You should have never-,” and means “Eduardo would never,” and after that they don’t see each other for a while. So Sean thinks that maybe he missed a little more than Mark not noticing Eduardo was using him to keep his feet warm.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Witnessed, not understood [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093445) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
